iNow Carly?
by jujusites
Summary: What happens when Crazy Steve kidnaps Megan, and kills her family. Will Crazy Steve and Megans life change for better or worse. Who is who, new friends are made, relationships are made, and secrets are kept. Post Drake & Josh but before iCarly this is a crossover combining the plots of the two and have my own twist.


_I don't own iCarly or Drake & Josh_

_This is a iCarly/Drake and Josh fanfiction _

_Rated T to be safe._

_Intro/background info_

It has been years since Megan has seen her brothers, Megan used to think Crazy Steve was well crazy. Megan liked Crazy Steve but she was shocked that one day he picked her up from school and said they had to move far away it was a matter of life or death. They decided it would be smart to change their names and get a full cover. Megan was going to be named Carly, while Crazy Steve was going to be her brother Spencer. They weren't allowed to tell anyone about this. Megan was unsure why no one told her about this, Megan always liked to torture her brother but she loved them dearly. She didn't give this any thought as she thought it might be one of their pranks back to her. Earlier that that day while Megan was in school Crazy Steve did something terribly bad, he had made a plot to kill Drake and Josh and their parents. He didn't want to hurt Megan at all he knew that Megan wouldn't give this a second thought. So Crazy Steve broke into the Parker/Nicholes resident and broke the gas line making it leak. He knew it was a matter of time before the occupant's of the house died, but he didn't wait around to see what happened. So he and Megan left on an adventure, he told Megan she has to be called Carly, and he will be spencer, he refused to tell Megan why they were leaving or where they were going. While Crazy Steve had no idea where they were going to go he decided they had to get out of the state. He wanted to stay out of trouble and really hoped an investigation wasn't opened. Crazy Steve knew the law was on his side but he might get hit a few small bumps in the road so he wants to be sure Megan is safe out of state with him.

_2 Months after the move_

"Carly!" Spencer yelled. "it's time for school". It took a lot of convincing to get Megan to go to school under the name Carly, she wondered why she had to go to school, and where her parents were every single day. He always said the same response "It's better if you don't know for now, its safer that way." Carly was getting really confused about all these changes she had to do and secrecy but she had made some new friends while attending this new school. Their names were Samantha Pucket and Freddie Benson. Freddie lived across the hall from Carly. She wasn't sure be she was pretty sure he had a crush on her, but with all that's going on in her life she decided that its best to try and just be friends with him for now. She just doesn't want to hurt him, as she really did like him. But she was still trying to plot some pranks to do on her brothers when she got back. Carly has a feeling that this might all be some sort of prank her brothers are pulling on her. Carly walked out her front door and knocked on Freddies door. "Hey, Freddie it's time for school." Carly Said. Freddie was still getting ready so Carly decided too take a seat and wait on the sofa in his living room, his apartment was much smaller than that of Spencers and hers. Freddie lives with his mom, who is over protective of him which might be a reason for the small apartment, though he seemed kind of nerdy. He had tons of Cameras which kind of freaked her out a little bit but she isn't too scared of them. "Freddie, do you ever use theses cameras for entertainment purposes?" Carly asked. "No, really haven't really found anything interesting to record." He said. Carly smiled "Well am I interesting?" Carly asked. He looked at her curiously trying to figure out what he should tell her as he had no clue where this conversation might take him. "Sure, you're interesting why?" Oh no reason, I thought you were looking for something interesting to record.

_To Be continued… _

_**A/N: **_Sorry but I hade to end it that way this is only an intro I hope to make a chapter a week, but I am also going to be trying to work on another fanfiction of mine that is still kind of being requested to be continued but yeah, suspense at the end of the first chapter hope you guys liked it, nothing wrong with a little flirting in this story.


End file.
